Stewie Huey & Riley Adventures
by Dark-Raven305
Summary: In this story Stewie Huey & Riley are going on a adventure to find Herbert, but in this adventure there are going to be some difficulties because Riley wants somthing that Stewie wants too.....................
1. Chapter 1

Herbert Finding (Part 1)

It was a Saturday morning, and Stewie was sleeping over Huey and Riley's House. And Riley couldn't sleep so he went down stairs to get some orange juice. Then he noticed a letter that said,(1,000 dollar reward who finds the Rapist "Herbert". Riley said "Herbert what the hell is he doing on the wanted list?" So Riley ran upstairs and woke up Huey." "What the fuck Riley its 3:00 in the morning." "But Huey, read this shit.""(1'000 dollar reward who finds the rapist "Herbert".

"Herbert what the hell is he doing on the wanted list?"

"That's the same thing I said. Stewie wake up!"

"What the hell?"

"Look at this."

"Herbert, what the hell is he doing on the wanted list?"

"THAT'S THE SAME THING WE SAID!?"

"Well, so whats the big deal" Hurey said.

"WHATS THE BIG DEAL!". "Yea what the big deal?" "Bro its says 1,000 dollar reward who finds him."

"So?"

"Huey, what Riley is trying to say is its easy to find Herbert and if its easy to find him, then it's easy to earn money."

"Beside I already know where to find Herbert," Stewie said. "Where?" Huey said. "Damn, your dumb as hell Hurey."

Riley walked up to Huey and said "What does Herbert rhyme with?"

"Um……..Pervert?" "Exactly" That's when Stewie said." I Know where to find him" "Where?" "Well I don't know where to find him but I know where he will be, ever since I was there with the Griffins. Chris was a paper boy and Herbert was always after my brother Chris, so where ever Chris is, that's where Herbert will be." " Nice job Stewie." Riley said."Thanks".

To Be Continued………………


	2. Chapter 2

Herbert Finding (Part 2)

"So you are telling me for 1 all I have to do is stand in front of Mr. Herbert' house at night time? You have yourself a deal." Chris said.

"Oh, for an extra dollar, stand outside his house with nothing on except a towel," Riley said.

"Yea!" Stewie said with a evil giggle.

That night Chris did exactly as they said. "Darn I wonder how long I have to stand out here," Chris said, then all of a sudden he saw Hebert's face in the window. Two seconds later, the door was opened by Herbert. Herbert stood outside with an evil smile looking left to right to see if anyone was there. Then Herbert came closer to Chris and said,

"Well the paper boy here, Christmas does come early, what you doing here at this time of night?"

"Oh hi Mr. Herbert, I'm here waiting on my friends."

Then all of a sudden Stewie came and told Chris that it was time to come home. While Chris was walking away with Stewie, Mr. Herbert 

whispered, "Get your fat ass back here." Then while Mr. Herbert turned around Huey and Riley were standing behind Mr. Herbert with a rope and a video camera.

"Hi kids what are y'all doing here with a rope and a video camrea?"

"We know what you are trying to do Mr. Herbert."

At that moment Riley pulled out the wanted list stating that Mr. Herbert was wanted of a rapist. And at a blink of a eye Huey tied Mr. Herbert up with the rope. Riley walked up to Mr. Herbert and said.

"So you thought that you can get away huh, well you have no chance you dried up old prune."

At that moment riley called the police, and Stewie came back and said,

"Hmm, hey guys I think the jail house is a good place for him because he want be the rapist, he will be the rapee.

"Hey guy's, have you ever decided how we was going to split the money because the money isn't 1,000 each."

Suddenly Riley said.

"It's going to me because it's my idea"

"It should be me because with out my help this would have never happened." Stewie said.

"Guy's all we have to do is somehow spilt the money because since we gave Chris a dollar we have 999 dollars, split that that's 333 a piece"

"Well I guess that's a decent amount for three people," Stewie said.

"I guess so" Riley said

"Then there we go we got 333 dollars and we put a rapist behind bar's.

**("Look for more Stewie Huey & Riley Adventures coming soon…")**


End file.
